After the Cliffhanger War!
"After the Cliffhanger War!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in September. _______________________ Script Synopsis: After the events of "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem", the city of Pensacola tries to deal with the aftermath of the Cliffhanger War. With that in mind, the characters also guide some newcomers a tour around the city! Meanwhile, the villains have different plans.. DISCLAIMER: Read "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem" to find out what happened before! ________________________ The episode starts off with Sunny in the living room. Azaz then appears. Sunny: Hey Azaz! Azaz: Hi Sunny! I was wondering, do you have any sprite left in the fridge today? Sunny: Not today. Also, you really need to look after yourself. I am tired of dealing with your messes every single day. Azaz: Well sorry.. I’m always full of adrenaline every time I drink too much of the sugary pop. Yet, I am always on the rush every time me and my friends are up to something. Sunny: Then I guess you should have sprite less frequently. Azaz: True. A knock on the door is heard. Sunny: I’ll answer that. Azaz: Alright! I’ll stay here and watch TV! Azaz looks at the TV and sees a film called “Greenhouse Documentary”. Azaz: Greenhouse Documentary? Sunny always has been talking about that planet. Maybe I can see what was it to begin with. Azaz watches the film as it cuts back to Sunny answering the door. Outside, Animatronic MarioFan2009 is seen, but in his new improved form. Sunny: MarioFan2009? Why are your eyes glowing blue? Animatronic MarioFan2009: If you remembered me, you might as well met me in the Cliffhanger War. Sunny: Animatronic MarioFan2009?! Animatronic MarioFan2009: Yep! That’s me! Sunny: But how?! You died in an explosion when you were battling some red logo (T-Series) and a kid with a red shirt and eye patch (Evil Morty) in a rocket ship! Animatronic MarioFan2009: True, but luckily, thanks to the SML Wiki admins, I am rebuilt and good as new! Sunny: Nice! So, what are you doing here? Animatronic MarioFan2009: I actually decided to come notify you of my existence and how that I am still alive. Anyways, I am actually wondering if you can guide me a tour around the city. Sunny: Sure! I’ll also call Meggy and Tari to help! Animatronic MarioFan2009: Who are they? Sunny: You’ll find out soon. Meanwhile. Manny is seen at his house watching the news. Scratch and Grounder are seen beside him. Scratch: Man. The cliffhanger war was worse than the time when we attacked the city for being rejected! Grounder: True! Like a thousand people died in the war. Manny: Whoever thought it was a good idea to even start this in the first place is not even smart. A knock (again) is heard on the door. Manny: Hang on. Many answers the door. Torren/Iron Hunter is seen outside. Torren/Iron Hunter: You must be Manny Rivera, A.K.A. El Tigre if I am correct? Manny: Yes. I saw you at the Durr Burger yesterday giving Crystal an ancient weapon. What was all that about? Torren/Iron Hunter: I am Torren, also refereed to as the Iron Hunter. Manny: Cool! Anyways, what are you doing here? Torren/Iron Hunter: First of all, the flower girl (Crystal) freed me from the villains’ clutches during the cliffhanger wars. At first, I thought she served them, before I realized my mistake. She spared me, and I left the building later on. I even rewarded her one of my most oldest weapons so she can defend herself in the future from threats. I came to your house because I need someone to help me give a tour of the city. Manny: Sure! I will be delighted too! Meanwhile. Alternative Chef Pee Pee, Cop 5, Captain Gold and Noo Noo are seen in the forest tied up. Noo Noo: So, what do we do? Alternative Chef Pee Pee: I’m not even sure.. Cop 5: I guess we will be stuck here. A figure holding a large sword then appears. Captain Gold: Um, hello? Alternative Chef Pee Pee: Who are you? The figure comes out of the shadows revealing it to be Mystery Bastard. Mystery Bastard: Greetings. I have came here to free you. Noo Noo: Nice! Mystery Bastard cuts the ropes with the sword setting the four free. Cop 5: Awesome! We are free! Captain Gold: But who are you anyways? Mystery Bastard: I’m the Mystery Bastard. I wander the streets of Pensacola until it is my full time to strike. I cannot reveal my identity right now, so you guys better scurry off right now. Till we might again. Mystery Bastard jumps off. Alternative Chef Pee Pee: Ok? Noo Noo: Well, at least we’re free. Let’s head back to the city and find a hideout! Cop 5: Ok! The four leave. Meanwhile. Meggy and Tari are seen at a gas station. Tari is seen eating from a bag of chips. Meggy: So, you have an unusual desire for chips? Tari: Yes. Junk foods don’t seem to effect me like rotten foods because I am a cyborg, Meggy: Cool! Sunny and Animatronic MarioFan2009 show up. Meggy: Hey Sunny and MarioFan2009! Meggy looks at Animatronic MarioFan2009’s eyes. Meggy: Um, what’s wrong with MarioFan2009’s eyes? Animatronic MarioFan2009: I’m not MarioFan2009. I am actually an animatronic version of him. Tari: Cool! Sunny: Anyways, I would like you two to help me give AMF2009 a tour of the city! He just came back from being repaired and doesn’t know much about the city. Meggy: We’ll be delighted to! After all, we did give you (Sunny) a tour of the city after RH 2.0 was defeated! Tari: True! Unbeknownst to them, Dry Bone Bro, Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Para Bro, Spiked Ball Bro, Goomba Bro, Wrench Bro, Bone Bro, Vortex Bro, Sand Bro, Army Hammer Bro, Ball Bro, Shuriken Bro, Bomb Bro, Thunder Bro and Glitched Bro are seen looking at them through a bush. Boomerang Bro: So, she (Tari) was the one who defeated you (Dry Bone Bro)? Dry Bone Bro: Yes. And now, I am ready to get my revenge on her for what she did. She will pay soon! Glitched Bro: I actually know a good place for hiding until it is our time to strike again. Wrench Bro: You do? Bone Bro: Where? Glitched Bro: I’ll take you there. Glitched Bro then one by one touches everybody teleporting them away. Glitched Bro: Time to leave. Glitched Bro strikes himself with a refusion lightning causing him to disappear and alerting Sunny, Animatronic MarioFan2009, Meggy and Tari at the last second. Meggy: What was that? Sunny: It sounded like thunder.. Tari: Well, if it is raining, we better make this tour quick and snappy. As do not want to get water in my circuits! Animatronic MarioFan2009: True. Manny and Torren/Iron Hunter show up. Manny: Hey everyone! What is up with MarioFan2009’s eyes? Sunny: That’s actually a friendly animatronic version of him. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Nice to meet you. Manny: You too! The name’s Manny Rivera, but people prefer to call me by my first name. Everyone, this is Torren A.K.A. Iron Hunter. Torren/Iron Hunter: Nice to meet you! Sunny: Cool! Crystal told me about you. Torren/Iron Hunter: Nice! I actually came here for a tour around the city. Animatronic MarioFan2009: Same here. Sunny: Alright then. Let’s stop talking and get on with the tour then! Tari: True! The six leave. Unnoticed by them, T-Series and Evil Morty have been watching them this whole entire time through a bush. T-Series: Those were some of the heroes that stopped the cliffhanger war! Evil Morty: Should we kill them? T-Series: No. Instead, we can go hide at my house! Follow me! Evil Morty: Ok! Sounds good! The two leave. Meanwhile. At T-Series’ house, T-Series and Evil Morty appear. T-Series: Alright. Here is my house! Evil Morty: Cool! Nice to see that it has your logos and some India flags on it! T-Series: True! Thanos, the Money Dealer, Jeffygeist, Invertosis, Dan, RH 3.0 and Moony show up. T-Series: Hey guys! Thanos: Hi! Money Dealer: If you are wondering how we are alive, the raven named Fawkes revived us. Evil Morty: Cool! T-Series: But wait, where is Masked Menace? Jeffygeist: He went to the airport for.. well, maybe I shouldn’t explain. Evil Morty: Ok? Invertosis: Anyways, me and Moony need to head back to the Refusion Dimension. We might see you again sometime. Jeffygeist: Alright. Bye! Moony: Goodbye. Invertosis opens up a portal and he and Moony enter it as it shuts close. Dan: Well, me and RH 3.0 will leave now. We’ve got other stuff to do. Besides, I need to go back to hiding in the sewers. RH 3.0: Bye. Dan and RH 3.0 fly off. T-Series: Well, anyone up for Minecraft? Thanos: Yes! Jeffygeist: I can’t wait to make Ant Man going up inside Thanos’ butt using blocks! All: ... Jeffygeist: WHAT?! I just want to! It’s fun! Money Dealer: Whatever. Meanwhile. Sylvester and Geoffrey are seen walking down the streets. Geoffrey: There is one thing I still don’t understand. Sylvester: Yes? Geoffrey: How is it, that you are like 70 years old? It just doesn’t make sense to me. Sylvester: Well, a little twist, I am actually 70 years old in my age, but in cat years, I am possibly close to 100+ years old! Geoffrey: JESUS CHRIST! How can a cat like you survive that long?! Sylvester: I’m not sure. Yet, I don’t think I really need to know. Geoffrey: True. Anyways, you want to throw pies at people’s houses? Sylvester: Sure! I’ll get the blueberry flavored one! Geoffrey: I’ll get cherry! Sylvester and Geoffrey run off. Captain Marvel and Ant Man then appear with the Five Guys. Guy 2: So, are you staying here? Captain Marvel: Well, we have to go leave now. Ant Man: It was nice stopping the Cliffhanger War with you five! Guy 3: Alright then! Guy 5: See you two soon! Captain Marvel and Ant Man leave. Meanwhile. Dreamcaster is seen in his hideout drinking some orange juice. Fawkes then appears. Fawkes: Hey, master! Dreamcaster: Greetings, Fawkes! What brings you here? Fawkes: I have a question. Dreamcaster: Speak. Fawkes: When are we going to rule the city again like how we did back in the Mindless Invasion? Dreamcaster: Actually, I will think about that later. Right now, I already had enough of the cliffhanger war for one day. Fawkes: Ok! Also, because of how much of the army we had in the cliffhanger war, are they going to join us for our next year’s attack? Dreamcaster: They might actually! I have considered to make them my soul stealers, but with their original form like the Bacon Colonel instead of those hooded figures we had during the Mindless Invasion. Fawkes: Nice! Anyways, I’m going to go eat some nightmare worms we left in the back of our hideout. Fawkes flies off. Dreamcaster: Alright- WAIT, DON’T GO THROUGH THE- A loud crash is heard. Dreamcaster: Ceiling.. Fawkes: (voice) Sorry, master! Dreamcaster: “sigh” He’ll learn one day. Meanwhile. Meggy, Tari, Sunny, Animatronic MarioFan2009, Manny and Torren/Iron Hunter are seen walking through the city. Animatronic MarioFan2009: So, what’s around here? Sunny: Well, you will come around a ton of good things in this city like GameStop, Durr Burger, Sportster’s Bar, etc.! Torren/Iron Hunter: Cool! Maybe one day, I will get a job around here! Meggy: Oh, you are going to love Pensacola! Manny: Yeah. You will meet a ton of good friends! Tari: And you will enjoy the food here! Animatronic MarioFan2009: Awesome! Meanwhile.. again. At the Veggiecorp, Onion Cream is seen heading inside of the building. He is then greeted by SquidwardPepe. SquidwardPepe: Hey Onion Cream! How was your day? Onion Cream: Well, I had enough for one day. I need a break and a day off. SquidwardPepe: Ok? Onion Cream heads inside his office. Onion Cream: Ok. The cliffhanger war may have failed, but at least I am still alive and well! I don’t have to worry about anything! Suddenly, a crashing noise is heard. Onion Cream: Dafuq? Onion Cream heads outside of his office. Two trolls then appear. Troll 1: Boss, there is ruckus going on in the kitchen. Troll 2: We need you to investigate right now. Onion Cream: Ok? Onion Cream heads inside the kitchen and is shocked to see the place as a mess. Onion Cream: WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! Reversecat is seen holding food in his hands walking away. Onion Cream: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT IS OUR FOOD! Reversecat: Sorry, but this is now me and my friends’ food. You’ll have to go shopping today. Onion Cream: NO, NO. PUT THAT FOOD BACK WHERE IT BELONGS AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT NOW. THAT FOOD ISN’T YOURS- Reversecat: Listen me bucko.. when I say this is now me and my friends’ food, I mean that. Now, get off your lazy trolling and flower people hunting a**, AND GO TO THE STORE AND START SHOPPING LIKE AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! Onion Cream: ... Reversecat: I’m taking that as a “yes”. Reversecat leaves. Onion Cream then never raged ever before, raised both his arms in the air as his head turns red in fury. It then cuts to the outside of the Veggiecorp. Onion Cream: MOOSE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****************************************!!!!!!!!! The screams travels throughout the whole entire area as the episode ends. _______________________ THE END! _______________________ Trivia * The story is heavily based off of another story entitled "After the Dream War!", by Rh390110478. * This takes place where "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem" left off with it’s ending. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Animatronic MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Torren/Iron Hunter Episodes Category:Sylvester Episodes Category:Geoffrey the Giraffe Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Captain Gold Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes Category:Dry Bone Bro Episodes Category:Boomerang Bro Episodes Category:Fire Bro Episodes Category:Ice Bro Episodes Category:Para Bro Episodes Category:Spiked Ball Bro Episodes Category:Goomba Bro Episodes Category:Wrench Bro Episodes Category:Bone Bro Episodes Category:Vortex Bro Episodes Category:Sand Bro Episodes Category:Army Hammer Bro Episodes Category:Ball Bro Episodes Category:Shuriken Bro Episodes Category:Bomb Bro Episodes Category:Thunder Bro Episodes Category:Glitched Bro Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Trolls Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Evil Morty Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Ant Man Episodes Category:Captain Marvel Episodes Category:The Five Guys Episodes Category:Reversecat Episodes Category:The War Saga! Category:Aftermath Episodes